


Without Question

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Texas Chainsaw MassacreCharacter; ThomasRelationship: Thomas/readerRequest: Can you PLEAAASEEEE do a Thomas Hewitt x reader where you’re getting beat up but Thomas finds you and beats the crap out of them before carrying you home and tending to your wounds? I get beat up a lot and I need the big boi to help 😓AN: Im so sorry to hear that. don’t be afraid to speak up about stuff like this. I know its tough now but it will get better.





	Without Question

You limp along the road, trying to grit your teeth as your body aches in every way. You weren’t going fast and the road that normally took you and hour or so to walk was taking closer to triple that time.   
Grunting, you gave up and collapsed at the side of the road under a tree for some shade. Maybe when the sun set a little, you could carry on but right now, you were exhausted. Bring your legs up to your chest, you wrapped your arms around them and leaned your forehead on your knees. With a throbbing headache, it was the best you could do. The only thing you could hope for is that they wouldn’t find you like this. You didn’t know if they were still after you. After giving them the slip in the woods, you hoped they would give up and leave you. Although that might be a stretch.   
You didn’t know how long you sat there, only that the sun had moved slightly. You were sleepy, and warm which meant you had started to drift off. There was no cars rushing past, no loud noises or distracting sounds. It wasn’t too long before you fell asleep.   
Your dreams numbed your pain for a while, taking you to the Hewitt house. They were your neighbours and you had known them since you were a child. You and Thomas had grown up as friends which had lead to your current situation. It wasn’t his fault, but you knew if he saw you like this he would blame himself. You were ostracized from the community for you friendship with the body with the skin condition. He hated himself for it. He hated that he was the reason you were treated badly in school and by adults. But you stayed by his side.   
That confused him. You had always chosen him without a second thought. You stayed by his side, grabbing his hand and pulling him to come with you as you ran off to play. The two of you had a truly deep connection, unlike anything he had ever had with anyone. You understood each other with out words. Luda Mae would watch, fascinated, as the two of you didn’t have to say anything to each other but still understood.   
Even now, while he worked at the factory and you were both older, she still saw that connection that was undeniable.   
A soft smile dawned your lips as you lulled between day dreaming and falling asleep.   
That was until you felt yourself being lifted up bridal style into strong arms. You jumped and looked up to see Thomas. He was starting down at you, his eyebrows knitted together in concern for your fragile form.   
Tears welled in your eyes as you looked away from him in embarrassment. You never wanted him to see you like this, ever. He must have been heading to yours to see you after work.   
Cuddling against his chest, you tried to hid your face but a hiccup left your lips. Thomas nuzzled his face against your hair in a soothing and comforting manner.   
“Hey! You got the freak to come save you?” A voice screamed out and you jumped, nearly falling out of Thomas’ arms. But his grip on you tightened when he heard the voice, a soft growl leaving his lips as he glanced over his shoulder to see your torments.   
Three men, ones you had grown up beside. They were older than you, but in this town it wouldn’t matter that they had beaten you.   
“im sorry.” You whispered to Thomas, grabbing onto his shirt as you start shaking again. You should have kept going, because then they would have never came across him.   
Thomas had managed to keep his distance from the three men for a few years now. No one even went too near his family’s land and you were just on the border. Even while working at the factory, no one would bother him because of the amount of knifes and butchering items around. They weren’t that stupid. But these three never grew up. They never saw Thomas as more than the timid boy who they could pick on and he wouldn’t stand up for himself.   
Thomas started to walk away, and you could feel the muscles in his arms and shoulders were tensing and untensing as if he was trying to calm himself. He needed to get you back, to take you away, to ‘save’ you.   
“Aww, the monster found himself a little whore. Go fuck her so we can get some ugly little runts.” The second man, Leo, called out, swaying a little on the spot as he took another swig from the rum bottle in his hand.   
Thomas froze on the spot, his eyes staring straight ahead as his eyebrows twitched slightly. He was already at war with himself about what he should do.  
“you’re lucky we let her run. You should be thanking us for not killing her.” The first called out. You knew he was called Steve, and the third was Jason who hollered in agreement. They were batting Thomas on.   
And it worked.   
Thomas took a deep breath before moving to the side. He lowered you down onto the ground by a tree, just ot the side of it so you couldn’t see the three men who were laughing and cackling.   
His eyes met yours, begging for something. And you knew what.   
Over the last few years, he had become increasingly protective over his family, over you. He could be violent if needed. He was asking your permission for exactly that.   
You gently nodded your head, giving him what he wanted, what he needed.   
With one nod back to you, his rose to his feet again and turned back to the men.   
They started to snicker, taunting him with words like “freak” and “monster” as he walked back out to stand on the road a little in front of where you were.   
You saw Leo stagger over, laughing as he finished the last drop of alcohol before turning the bottle so he was holding it by the neck. He then darted at Thomas, holding the bottle up and ready to smash over his head (or shoulder, which ever he could reach). But Thomas was quick.   
He grabbed the man forearm, taking the bottle in one hand and, in a swift and fast motion, twisted it so far back behind the man that it let out a loud sickening snap.   
Leo fell to the ground, gasping and crying out as he looked at his now broken arm.   
“hey!” Jason called out, running to help his friend. But Thomas, now with the bottle in his possession, smashed it across Jason face, causing shards of glass to fly across the road as a second man fell to his knees.   
In the span of less than a minute, Thomas had taken down two men to blubbering messes on the road.   
His attention now turned to Steve, who was watching as though in a trace. Probably so drunk he was trying to figure out if this was real. But Thomas had turned his attention on Steve and, with long and purposeful strides, made his way past the other two.   
Something in Steve finally clicked and started to scramble away, but in his haist, he lost his footing and ended up falling to the ground. He tried to pushing himself back, screaming profanities at Thomas.   
Thomas grabbed him by the hair and started to haul him back towards you.   
You push yourself up to stand. Well... using the tree to lean against as Thomas brought Steve in front of you, forcing him down to his knees. A loud growl left Thomas’ chest as he kept one hand clutching hair and the other grabbed his chin. He began to turn Steves head as the man cried out. Steve tried to pry Thomas’ hands off him, but was little use against Thomas.   
“What do you want!?” Steve cried out, his eyes squeezed shut as he bared his teeth in pain. Thomas looked up to you, and you instantly understand.  
“He wants you to apologies to me.” You tell Steve, managing to speak without your voice shaking at all.   
Steve groaned in pain as his eyes darted to his friends who were still lying on the ground, writhing in pain at their injuries. Just because Steve was drunk, didn’t mean he didn’t know what would happen if he didn’t. The way Thomas was holding him, the way he was twisting his head. If Thomas gave a sudden jerk, he would snap Steves neck very easily.   
“Shit.” He cried out. For a moment, you wondered if Thomas would crush the mans skull with his bare hands before breaking his neck. The thought, however sickening and disgusting, sent a small jolt through your body. Thomas was so powerful. He wasn’t a weak child who couldn’t do anything to defend himself anymore.   
Suddenly, it dawned on you. Thomas would certain enjoy snapping Steves neck in return for years of torment, but that wasn’t what he really wanted. He wanted to be left alone. He wanted you and his family to not face torment for being a part of his life. He wanted to keep you all safe.   
If Steve ran back with Leo and Jason, they wouldn’t be able to press charges because of you. they would have to admit to hurting you, and the sheriffs wouldn’t want to risk you running to the governing authorities and spilling the secret on how corrupt they could be.   
At this moment, Thomas was untouchable. The Hewitts would be untouchable.   
“Fine, Fine! Im sorry!” Steve cried out, gasping for air.   
Thomas looked up to you, silently asking if it was enough, to which you smiled and nodded.   
He let go of Steve’s chin but still used his hair to toss him to the side and away from you.   
Thomas then scooped you up into his arms once again, and started to carry you back to your home as Steve tried to figure a way to get his friends back to town. You couldn’t help but laugh at the irony of the situation.   
Thomas carried you along the road as you leaned your head against his chest. Your body was sore, but your mind certainly didn’t feel as burdened or weak.   
When he finally made it to your house, he set you down on the sofa in the living room. Without as so much as a glance at you, he went to your kitchen and grabbed the medical bag you kept in there along with a damp cloth. You sat up properly on the couch as you waited for him patiently.   
He was quick to get to work. He knew there wasn’t much he could do for the bruising, but the scuffs on your knuckles, palms and arms he could certainly clean up and bandage if needed. He worked without looking up at you and you let him. He was concentrating hard. And he was so gentle with you.   
Your mind wondered back to the men. He could have easily killed each of them with his powerful hands, and yet he was so gentle when he cared for you. you couldn’t help but smile.   
once he finished with your body, he got to his feet and went to the kitchen to wash the cloth.   
When he returned, he knelt down and started to wipe the blood off your cheek, being careful and gentle with you as always. Once the cut was clean, he put the cloth down and reached up, his fingertips dancing around the cuts and bruising on your cheek. You smiled, reaching up to cup his hand as you leaned into his touch. You didn’t care about the pain which felt like needles against your skin.   
Thomas suddenly grabbed both your hands. He held them tight as he lowered his head, resting his forehead on your lap. His body was trembling, and his hands squeezed your own.   
“This isn’t your fault, Thomas.” You breathed, your heart clenching as he shook his head. “its not. I promise. In fact, you saved me.”   
you let go of his hand so you could run your fingers into his hair, trying to sooth him.   
Whenever you were hurt like this, he knew it was because of him. Because of your connection to him. If he hadn’t had been around, you wouldn’t be like this.   
Thomas had got such a fright when he saw you against the tree. He feared the worse, unable to do anything but stare at you for a moment until he saw your shoulder raising and falling with breath. He would kill for you without question.   
He carried you to your home and set about trying to fix you. he tried to mirror what he had seen his mom do and what you had done for him when you had helped. But there was something about it being… you.   
He could handle the abuse, but there was something so kind and innocent about that made the injuries seem worse.   
you allowed one of your hands to slip under his chin and guide his head back up so you could get him to look you in the eyes.   
“Thank you.” you smiled at him, despite the pain you felt in your cheeks at the movement. Leaning forward, you press a kiss to his cheek, pausing there for a moment before leaning back. His eyes were closed as he took in the intimate gesture.  
When he opened them again, they were filled with love as he looked at you.   
It wasn’t something to approach here. You knew this wasn’t to be a moment filled with confession of love and part of you didn’t want that. you knew he loved you, deeply and without question. It was easy to see, and he would do anything you needed.   
No, right now, you just needed him to be… himself.   
Thomas raised from his knees so he could sit beside you. he handed you the remote for your TV which you used to switch it on.   
Once you found something, you cuddled into Thomas’ side, his arm immediacy wrapping around your shoulders. You pulled your legs up, so you were more lying on the sofa with Thomas.   
In half an hour, you would fall asleep. In 3 hours, Thomas would carry you up to your bed. In 3 hours and 2 minutes, he would press a soft kiss to your forehead as he lays you in your bed before sitting down on the floor next to you, like a dog guarding its own. In 4 hours, you would wake only for a moment to reach out to him and ask him to join you.   
In 8 hours, you would wake up, cuddling into him as the sunrise brought a fresh day which you could spend with him. And he would follow you without question.


End file.
